Apa Yang Kau Telan?
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Hinata membuat Naruto yang baru pulang kerja kalang kabut tengah malam. Memangnya apa yang kau telan, Hinata?/"Kata Ne-Neji-nii…./ Little humor, but I'm not really sure. Warning inside! Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto since 1999**

**Warning : typos, out of character, AU, random, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa Yang Kau Telan? **by** Emiria Tsubaki-san**

**Happy reading, minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkah menaiki tangga melingkar di dalam rumahnya dengan sebuah jas yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Jari-jarinya sibuk melonggarkan ikatan dasi di kemeja kusutnya yang terasa sangat mengikat lehernya. Helaian kuningnya terlihat berantakan. Air mukanya terlihat begitu lelah sekali setelah menghadapi bertumpuk-tumpuk pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk lembur lagi malam ini.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, lelaki bermarga Uzumaki tersebut membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan; takut-takut jika pemilik kamar yang lain –yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya− terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, tak disangka jika istrinya itu itu masih terjaga. Tampak seorang wanita berambut kebiruan tengah duduk memunggunginya lengkap dengan pakaian tidurnya. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya –bingung. Sudah hampir tengah malam begini, kenapa wanita itu masih belum terlelap juga?

Naruto melangkah mendekati wanita yang sudah 1 tahun berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut.

"Hinata-_chan_, kok belum tidur?"

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya cepat, "Ah Na-Naruto-_kun_, sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut seperti biasa. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk segera mengurus suaminya yang sehabis pulang kerja tersebut.

"Iya. Kok belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam loh," tanya Naruto masih dengan topik yang sama. Kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Hinata dengan lembut. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut lembur di kantor membuat lelaki berambut _blonde_ tersebut merasa sangat rindu pada _wanitanya._

"Aku me-menunggu Naruto-_kun_ pulang," ujar putri Hyuuga itu sembari tangannya dengan lihai melepaskan ikatan dasi di leher suaminya. "A-Aku sudah menyiapkan air ha-hangat untuk kau mandi," tambahnya kemudian.

Sejenak, Naruto memincingkan matanya. Anggapannya berkata jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Semenjak memasuki kamar, anak dari Namikaze Minato itu sama sekali belum melihat wajah Hinata. Wanita itu tak sedikit pun mendongak.

Perasaan khawatir muncul di hati Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_,"

"Y-Ya?"

Naruto tampak berusaha untuk menanyakan sesuatu, namun seakan bibirnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidur sana, aku mau mandi," suruh Naruto dengan halus sembari mengelus bahu Hinata.

Namun saat Naruto berbalik, sebuah tangan menahan gerakannya.

"Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, "Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya kembali. Hinata masih diam seribu bahasa, kepalanya masih menunduk. Naruto tahu, Hinata memang merupakan tipe wanita yang pemalu. Hanya saja, kali ini ia melihat gelagat aneh yang muncul dari istrinya tersebut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Hinata masih betah dalam kebisuannya. Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat dagu istrinya dengan pelan. Matanya dengan cermat memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang tampak pucat. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya pun terpejam erat.

"Hey, kau kenapa terlihat gelisah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto untuk ke sekian kalinya. Masih merangkul tubuh Hinata, Naruto menuntun wanita muda itu untuk duduk di kasur.

"Ceritalah jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu−

"Naruto-_kun_,"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum lembut sambil memandang lavender Istrinya. "Ya?"

Hinata mengambil napas panjang untuk kemudian dihembuskan perlahan. "A-Aku... belum siap mati," ujarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "maksudmu apa?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Da-Dari kecil, a-aku belum pernah menelannya ka-karena kata Neji-_nii_ i-itu bisa tu-tumbuh di u-usus. Tapi ta-tadi a-aku tidak senga-sengaja Naruto-_kun_! A-Aku ti-tidak sengaja!" tutur Hinata dengan emosi tak terkendali. Napasnya sesenggukkan, air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto yang melihatnya juga ikut terbawa panik. Empat tahun Naruto mengenal Hinata, belum pernah wanita itu menunjukkan ketakutan seperti sekarang ini.

"H-Hey jangan menangis Hinata-_chan_! Ceritakan lebih jelas lagi, aku tidak mengerti. Memang kau menelan apa hah?"

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menahan wajah Hinata agar tidak menunduk lagi. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A-Aku belum siap mati. Aku bahkan be-belum memberikanmu ke-keturunan..."

"Hinata-chan, tenangkan pikiranmu dulu. Kalau kau tidak cerita, mana mungkin aku bisa tahu," ucap Naruto dengan sabar. Sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatinya, pria itu juga ikut cemas dengan perkataan Hinata.

Takut-takut kalau Hinata tanpa sadar menelan sesuatu yang beracun, obat nyamuk misalnya?

Atau bisa saja Hinata khilaf setelah menelan pil narkoba.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan anggapan-anggapan liar yang bersarang di dalam otaknya. _Amit-amit_ kalau istrinya ketahuan menelan pil narkoba karena lelah menjalani hidupnya.

"Ta-Tadi pagi, a-aku membeli buah se-semangka di pasar. A-aku baru sempat me-memakannya tadi so-sore. Rasanya segar dan ma-manis sekali."

Naruto dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita istrinya tersebut. "Lalu?"

"La-Lalu aku takut! A-Aku takut ka-karena tanpa sengaja a-aku..."

"Aku?"

"A-Aku menelan...

"Ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...bijinya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-Apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

"A-Aku menelan biji semangka Na-Naruto-_kun_! Aku me-menelannya!"

Hening panjang menyelimuti kamar pasangan suami istri tersebut. Naruto –dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, bingung harus berekspresi sedih, tertawa, atau marah di depan istrinya. Sementara Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Naruto justru semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan lengan suaminya. "Kalau bi-bijinya tu-tumbuh di perut, terus ja-jadi pohon semangka gimana?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah panik.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau yakin kalau Neji bilang seperti itu padamu?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "i-iya, waktu kecil _nii-san_ bilang begitu pa-padaku."

Sebuah jeda menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahahaha," Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

_'Apa-apaan Neji itu. Awas saja kalau ketemu, ledekin ah bwahahaha,_' ujar inner Naruto dengan bahagia.

"Na-Naruto-_kun _k-kok ke-ketawa?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya ia gemas melihat kepolosan gadis berumur 22 tahun tersebut. Ingin sekali dirinya memeluk erat tubuh wanita itu dan menciumnya. Namun apa daya? Tidak mungkin ia langsung mengecup gemas Hinata yang tengah kalut pikirannya.

Bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai suami mesum.

"Sudah jangan menangis Hinata-_chan_, mau kau telan berapa ribu biji semangka pun tidak akan tumbuh jadi pohon di dalam perut."

Mendengar perkataan suaminya membuat tangisan Hinata terhenti seketika. Kepalanya mendongak menatap biru safir yang ada di mata suaminya. "Be-Benarkah?"

"Iya sayang." Naruto mengelus helaian biru gelap milik istrinya dengan usapan lembut. "Aku saja sering menelannya."

"E-Eh?" Hinata terkejut bukan main. "Me-Memang tidak berbahaya?" tanyanya kemudian. Suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Entahlah, tapi kau lihat '_kan _aku masih segar bugar hehehe,"

Masih mengelus kepala istrinya, lelaki dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu diam-diam menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Kekonyolan Hinata malam ini membuat rasa lelah di dalam diri Naruto hilang seketika.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Awalnya, ia kira terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata. Ternyata, hanya sebuah biji kecil yang tidak berarti apa-apa, bisa membuat keluarga kecilnya kalang kabut seperti tadi. Naruto terkekeh geli.

Untuk itu, mengapa rasa cintanya tidak pernah berkurang secuil pun untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oh iya, kau masih ingat Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Hinata terdiam berusaha mengingat-ingat teman semasa sekolahnya dulu.

"Ng i-ingat. Ke-Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia mengambil ponsel di kantung celana belakangnya, "lihat nih, yang tengah siapa coba?" tanyanya pada Hinata sembari menyodorkan sebuah foto yang terdapat di layar ponselnya.

"Ah!" Melihat foto itu tanpa sadar membuat Hinata mengelap sendiri sisa-sisa air mata di sekitar pipinya. "Anak kecil itu siapa Naruto-_kun_?" pekiknya pelan.

_Kok malah balik nanya..._

"Itu anaknya Sakura-_chan _dan _Teme_."

"Aaah _kawaii desu_!"

"Kau suka sama anaknya _Teme_?"

"I-Iya. Lucu sekali!"

"Kalau suka, kita bikin yuk."

"Bi-Bikin apa...?"

"Ituuuu."

Dan pembicaraan mereka belum berhenti, walaupun malam hampir berakhir. Kini pagi hari menanti, dan mereka sama sekali belum menyadarinya.

Entahlah, kapan Naruto akan beranjak untuk mandi.

.

.

**Owari**

A/N: *krik krik krik* Alurnya kecepetan gak broh? Endingnya gak puol ya broh? Hikseu broh. Sebenernya ini udah lama terkubur di folder pribadi broh, terus diremix kembali gitu broh. Sayang kalo jadi fosil dengan sia-sia broh, mending disimpen di arsip ffn biar fosilnya berguna untuk semua umat broh /plak broh. Oh iya broh, sequelnya dari fict-fict sebelum ini broh... bwahaha belom selesai beroohh. Bayangannya udah ada broh cuma lagi nyari deskripsi yang pas broh. Nyiahahahaha broh(?)

Okelah broh, last word broh...

Mind to ripyu broh? Nyiahahahaha broh

Muach pis lope n gaul broh /emot ngupil broh/


End file.
